


Complicated

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Gallavich quotes, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: There best of gallavich quotes between the lyrics of complicated by avril lavigne... just saying I don't even know what the fuck this is.





	Complicated

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

"IAN GALLAGHER"

 

Lay back, it's all been done before

"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking toung out"

 

And if you could only let it be

 

"You wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?"

 

You will see

"Ian what me and you have makes me free"

 

I like you the way you are

"I like the way he smells"

 

When we're drivin' in your car

"Don't fucking tell me what's impossible"

 

And you're talking to me one on one

"I love you" 

 

But you've become

"Don't do this"

 

Somebody else 'round everyone else

"Don't make me say it"

You're watching your back like you can't relax

"You need to pack your shit" 

 

You're tryin' to be cool

"I dont need a fucking care taker alright"

You look like a fool to me

"You look like a fucking wet rat"

Tell me

"This isnt me anymore"

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

"I was just wondering, if we're a couple or not"

I see the way you're

"Bring it army"

Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated

"Take your hand of the glass"

And life's like this you,

"This is it, your braking up with me"

You fall and you crawl and you break and

"Too much, too much is wrong with me"

you take what you get and you turn it into

"You love me... and you're gay" 

Honesty, you promised me I'm never  
gonna find you fake it

"I just want every one here to know, I'm fucking gay"

You come over unannounced

"I need to see you"

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

"Probably best if you don't tough guy"

 

Where you are ain't where it's at you see, you're making me

"Guess this was sorta like a booty call huh?" 

Laugh out when you strike your pose

"Your nothing but a warm mouth to me"

Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become

"No I don't want you to go"

Somebody else 'round everyone else

"That id chase after you like some bitch"

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

"Said last night's bottom"

You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

"I can take care of him ok, let me take care of him"

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

"What fucking world do you live in" 

I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated

"We've got nothing to be afraid of"

 

And life's like this you,  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into

"It means we take care of each other"

 

Honesty, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

"Liking what I like dont made me a bitch"

No, no, no (No)  
No, no, no (No)  
No, no, no (No)(No)

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

"Not everybody gets to blurt out how they feel every fucking minute"

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax

"You cant fix me because I'm not broken"

You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

"Your under my skin man, the fuck can I do"

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

 

I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated

"Never had to pay for that shit before"

And life's like this you,  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into

"Its a fucking piece of paper"

Honesty, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no

"Could you at least look at me"

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (Yeah, yeah)

"You ever think back in the day this is where we'd be?" 

I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated

"It was hard seeing you"

And life's like this you,  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into

"Yeah Mick I'll wait" 

Honesty, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

"Fuck you Gallagher"


End file.
